Past Present Future
by August57
Summary: Young Justice is transported into the future and meet the Justice League. But wheat happens when they're past shelves show up. The team will learn more about each other than ever before. NOW A PROMPT!
1. Chapter 1

**Past Present Future**

**Own nothing-disclaimer**

* * *

><p>Getting sucked into a vortex is SO not how the team wanted to spent there afternoon.<p>

It was a regular mission. Don't be seen just report, blah blah blah. So of course they got caught by tripping and trap and being sucked into a vortex. Your general superhero stuff.

But that was the past now back to the present...

Robin landed facefirst into the cold floor. It didn't help that when he was about to get up KF landed on his back knocking him into the floor again.

"Ow."

"Sorry"

There were muffled shouts as the others landed on them. Poor Robin, being on the bottom, had the air squeezed out of him.

"Ow again."

There was a gruff "Ahem" and the team scrambled up to find The Justice League staring at them. They were in the lunchroom and let's just say while they gaped at them some food was hanging out of their mouths (coughFlashcough). But in less than ten seconds all weapons were pointed at them. The team noticed that something wasn't right and they're hands moved towards their weapons. But Kid Flash being...well...Kid Flash didn't notice anything. Instead he ran up to Flash.

"Uncle Barry! We-"

"Whoa. Wait. Hold up, My name's not Barry-"

He trailed off because he just took in what the kid was wearing and that familiar tuft of red hair sticking out the top. He took a few steps back and bumped into a table. Green Lantern looked at his friend weirdly.

"Flash you ok?"

He igroned him and asked the kid,

"What's your name?"

"Um...Wally...don't you know that?"

Robin turned on his friend, "KF, you just don't go blurting out IDs to people who obiviously don't reconize us" He hissed

Wally looked confused, "They...don't?"

In reponse Robin smacked himself on the forehead.

Wait, KF...only Dick used to call me that Flash thought, instead he said, "Wait-Whoa-No-You're not-I was-Ungh-I'M WALLY!"

While all the other members watched with obivious confusion, Flash And Kid Flash circled each other.

"No you're Barry Allen..."

That froze Flash, "Barry...died a while ago"

Kid Flash's partially exposed face turned white, "Wha-What?"

That's when Robin spoke up, "I think we been transported to the future"

Superboy muttered, "Great" while Artemis said "No duh genius"

Superman, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, and Green Arrow then seemed to reconize their former sidekicks and their eyes went wide.

Suddenly their was a flash and when it died down five small kids were sitting there. There was a small black boy with blonde hair who at first had trouble breathing but then got used to it. From his tattoos he was obiviously fron Atlantis. He panicked but tried to stay calm.

Another child was a small green girl with red hair who wasn't panicking but looking around her surrounding curiously. You could tell by her skin and clothes that she was martian.

Another girl was dressed in a kimono and had blonde hair. She already had weapons pointed at everyone. She looked slightly uneasy though.

A kid with red hair and freckles was crying and reeked of stale beer. When he looked up he had bruises all over his face distorting his cute face. He obiviously had been in the middle of something when he was flashed in because he was looking around the room franicatly for someone. When he couldn't find them relief washed over his bruised face.

Finally the last was the one that scared the others the most. He was a very small boy with very dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes. He was wearing a green leotard that was stained with blood but not his own. He barely relized he had been transported somewhere because he was crying so hard. Every once in a while he would scream in some different language.

Hawkgirl was the first to break from the daze. She directed her question towards the new comers and Flash.

"Who are they?"

They didn't seem to relize she had talked because they continued to stare at the children.

They were looking at their past shelves.


	2. AN

Sorry guys, I"ve been busy. Homework plus school plus this plus sports. Way to much.

Anyway sorry to say, I'm gonna give up on the story. I gonna be doing more prompts and one shots for a while. The thing is I have a bunch of scattered ideas that are good and interesting but I don't know how to expand on them. :/ It's irriating.

If you want the idea or storyline/plot feel free. Just like PM me and I'll post your name on the next chapter thing. I'm only gonna post like the first two that PMed me so move quickly if wanted.

Thanks for all your comments and I feel horrible for doing this by the way,

August57


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back. Due to so many reviews, I starting up again. Just a heads up long intervals between chapters are probably going to happen and I need some ideas and plot bunnies. So help!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

* * *

><p>Flash paced the hallway outside the medical room in obvious desperastion. His cowl had been removed and his red hair, not as long as it used to be, stuck up at odd angles. His nervous green eyes seemed to find something very interesting in the floor instead of looking at the leaguers in front of him.<p>

They had placed the children and teenagers in the medical room and it was almost impossible to walk in there without stepping on somebody.

"Flash what the hell is going on?" Batman started angrily as he walked into the room. He had been having a fine time tring to catch Catwoman before he was rudely interrupted by an emergency signal from the Watchtower. He stopped suddenly and faltered slightly by opening his mouth a couple of times when he saw that Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, Flash, and Wonder Woman were staring into the medical viewing window. And what he saw there shocked The Goddamn Batman to the core.

"No..." he whispered shocked. He regained his smooth apperance with diffculty and continued his track to the scarlet speedster. He grabbed the man by the should and roughly demanded, "What happened?" through gritted teeth.

Flash looked up at him with suprising dull green eyes, "I don't know" He answered truthfully

* * *

><p>Back in med room:<p>

The wailing and panicking toodlers were disrupting their attempts to firgure out what happened. Kaldur, the usually calm team member, was shooting glances at his younger counterpart with barely concealed unease. The young Kaldur was sticking his curly blonde head in the fish tank on the other side of the room. He didn't seem to know what to do. He ever really wanted kids.

Artemis' eyes were trained on Wally who seemed to be tring to make advances to his younger counterpart. The younger Wally's hair was much longer and seemed to stick up at impossible angles like a manga character all while slightly coveriing his bright hurt green eyes. But what shocked Artemis was how the child's freckled face was so bruised and how the child smelled. And based of her childhood she knew exactly what that meant. To say the least she was to shocked to move.

Wally reached out a hand to try to comfort the crying red head, but the child flinched and shied away from the touch obviously scared. Wally suppressed a shudder that ran thorugh his body and attempted a warm smil.

"Hey it's alright. Nobody's going to hurt you" He talked like one to a hurt animal.

After a few minutes of coaxing, the child slowly scooted over to the teenager's hand. Wally sat down on the med bed and the boy curled up on his lap with a yawn. He covered his face with his arms, almost as in protection, and fell asleep in muffled snores. Looking down, Wally realized the child was asleep with a start but relazed slowly too until he was leaning against the head of the bed.

M'gann and her counterpart were both near the outer corners of the rooms, the emotions to high for either the small Martian or the slightly larger one to deal with. The smaller M'gann form flickered between white and green repeatedly. Superboy nervously tried to comfort his girlfriend, but at the same time not sure what to do.

Artemis' counterpart was hopping from foot to foot and looked alert and weary of her newfound companions. Her gray eyes shifted to the door and she looked like she was considering making a run for it but when she saw the sleeping Wally, she weirdly just shook her shorter blonde hair.

A shout from another bed startled everyone in the room and almost unsettled young Wally from his position on Wally's lap.

"Ajutor! Mami! Tati! Va rog!" (Help! Mommy! Daddy! Please!)

The child, who the team guessed was Robin's counterpart, screamed and cried loudly. His green leopard, bandaged hands, and slightly toned but still pudgy tummy was proof that he was an athelete. While nobody else seemed to reconize the language, Robin did. He had been tring to not to look at the child but was failing miserably. He head snapped up and he walked over at a pace that made Kid Flash proud. He swiftly picked the crying child up and placed him in his arms.

"In cazul în care este Mami! In cazul în care este Tati!" (Where is Mommy! Where is Daddy!) The toddler clung to the unknown boy and bunched his small hands around his cape. He buried his face in his red chest as he sobbed. Robin shifted the boy in his arms and whispered soothingly,

"Shhh...Eşti bine. Eşti în siguranţă." (You are fine. You are safe.)

Robin continued to rock and soothe the child while sending a glare at his teammates who were currently staring at him in shock. When they continued to stare, he rolled his eyes turned around, child still in arms.

* * *

><p>Outside:<p>

Flash gripped his hair as he started to explain, "-"

"Speak slower"

Flash took a deep breath and it seemed to take all his willpower to say, "It's us". Those two words that tumbled out of his mouth made Batman's eyes widen beneath his cowl.

"Are you sure?"

Flash replied angrily, "How bout you take a look for yourself?" He snapped and swept his arm toward the window. But Batman didn't need to look. He'd reconize that mess of black hair anywhere.

Hawkgirl was getting annoyed fast, "Um...excuse me but who's us?" She said using air quotes around us.

Flash turned away like he refused to talk about it and Batman sighed. "They are Young Justice"

Diana cocked a perfect black eyebrow, "Who's them?" She asked.

Flash turned around abruptly and explained quickly. He just wanted to get this over with. "They are-were a covert opt team that worked for the old Justice League" The heroes' eyes' widened but he continued, "It also made up of the sidekicks of the main members. You know that some of us used to be apart of the old Justice League, like Batsy, and me, and Manhunter, and Arrow, and Supes, and Aquaman, and Zatara. Well these are their sidekicks-well I'm one of the sidekicks and we're missing one but still. Anyway it lasted a long time but there was a death and we grew apart. We went our own ways. "

Diana looked at Batman oddly, "You had a sidekick?" She questioned. She really doubted it.

Batman igroned her and walked over to the commications room, "Calling Aquaman, Tempest, Mrs. Martian, Kon-El, Nightwing, Superman, Martian Manhunter, Tigeress, and Green Arrow"

* * *

><p><strong>So here we go...sorry for all mispells...its late. And um...this universe is messed up. Okay say Young Justice's league is the old Justice League and didn't include any of the members except for flash, batsy, supes, zatara, manhunter, aquaman, green arrow, and black canary. It's confusing but yea.<strong>

**Kinda filler chap srry.**

**Oh and I need ideas! Lots of ideas!**


End file.
